


Love

by rocks_ana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: ALSO I c a n n o t stop thinking about like, Multi, Something fluffy, all types of love, also I wanted to play with the idea of Koga finding a lost Moroha and being like, just love, k you’re coming with me, listen, literally came to me in a dream, not beta’d So if there’s mistakes whoops, what if Koga had a daughter who liked Moroha???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_ana/pseuds/rocks_ana
Summary: Kanade is dealing with teenage lovey dovey feelings for a certain quarter demon girl and Koga helps.
Relationships: Kouga (InuYasha) & OC, Kouga (InuYasha) & OC daughter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :3

Kanade’s leg shook rapidly as she stared into the fire, trying to shake off some of the anxiety that quelled in her bones before her father arrived. Earlier in the day, she had asked him to speak with her privately once he had the chance. By the way she had approached him, her tiny fists clenched and hesitation written all over her face, he assumed it was something serious. Koga knew his daughter, and could read her like a book. It wasn’t too difficult.

It was probably because she looked so much like him. 

Her uncles, bless them, always poked fun at the fact that ‘Ayame popped out a mini you! Hopefully she doesn’t have your temper.’ 

But alas, she did. Even if it was slightly watered down, given the circumstances. She was her father through and through. 

She was the apple of her father’s eye. From her first breath he was so in love, he even named her. Ayame had insisted on naming her, but after Koga’s insistent pleading and promises of letting her name their second child, she reluctantly agreed. Everything he did, every battle he fought, every lesson he taught, it was all for her. He wanted to be the best example he could be, so that his daughter could be better, better than he could have ever hoped to be. 

Kanade huffed, she knew her father loved her very much, so why was she so nervous? Why did she think that such a revaluation, could sever the deep bond they had? Kanade loved both of her parents, but her attachment to her father was obvious since day one. 

‘Love is shit’ she thought bitterly, her cheeks flushing slightly at the thought of a certain rowdy teenage girl. A girl who slipped into her life not so long ago and was now ruling her heart. Her father had only seen her a few times before she joined the tribe, only as a mere babe. But when news of a forest fire slipped its way to the den, and when the girl found herself in the wolf demon’s territory, he knew something horrible had happened. 

And instantly took her in without a second thought. 

The girl stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the other tribe members. With her bright red robes and bow, her distinctive human scent with something else beneath the surface. She was different, but Koga made sure she was treated well. 

And much like her father did with the girl’s mother, so long ago, she fell for her rather quickly. 

Kanade’s leg stopped shaking when she heard familiar footsteps approaching her chamber. She let out a quiet exhale and smiled when her father walked in, he had a small crinkle in his eye. 

“I was able to get away from your mother, at least for a little while. The baby’s almost here so she needs me more than anything.” He said quietly but amusingly, not wanting to wake up the other tribe members. He made his way over to her and sat down on the soft piles of furs, smiling lightly to ease his daughter’s tension. He succeeded a bit. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” 

And the tension was back. 

Kanade wrung her hands together, looking down at them in deep thought. How could she approach this? It wasn’t all that bad. Ginta and Hakkaku were mated and Koga didn’t seem to have a problem. In fact, he had expected it!

But they weren’t his daughter. 

She could feel her father’s stare boring into her, even if it wasn’t meant to be as piercing as it was. She had to say it at some point, better now than never. 

“Father, do you love mother?” 

Koga blinked once, then twice, not expecting that kind of question. He supposed she would find out at some point, but he had dreaded this topic for years. For any child to know that their parents didn’t love each other would have been devastating, and he didn’t know how to go about it. He lightly cleared his throat. 

“What makes you ask that?” 

Kanade’s brows furrowed as she stammered, not knowing how to word her concerns properly. 

“Well...it’s just...I’ve seen the way you’ve acted with each other. And it’s not like I think you guys hate each other! But...I see the way uncle Ginta and uncle Hakkaku act towards each other, look at each other and...I don’t see that with you and mother.” She finished, worrying the inside of her lips with her teeth. Koga, ever quick, noticed her tick and tapped her cheek with his finger, prompting her to stop. Koga wrung his hands, the gesture so similar to his daughter’s, and sighed. Damn his daughter for being so observant. 

“Would it make you sad? If I told you I didn’t?” 

She pondered for a moment before replying. 

“No, I think it would hurt if you both had loved each other at some point, but then broke off. I know that didn’t happened because...you’ve never looked at each other like that.” She said quietly, not meeting her father’s eyes out of fright. She glanced up a bit when she heard him shift, changing his seat and sitting on his knees in front of her. He looked at her, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, one holding worry and the other sympathy. 

“I love your mother, as I would love a friend. She’s very dear to me and I would protect her with my life, not just because she’s carrying my pup. I’m very grateful for her, she gave me you.” He smiled softly and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. Kanade blushed and giggled lightly, her mood brightening instantly. Koga’s smile faltered a bit as he continued. 

“But I don’t love her, not in that way. She doesn’t love me either.” 

The father-daughter duo were quiet for a moment, the only sounds were the crackling of the fire. Kanade spoke after some time, and Koga didn’t expect the next question. 

“So...was there anyone else?” 

He blinked again. 

“As in...?”

“Well...you know...did you love anyone else? Back then?” 

“I mean...if you count Kagome-“

“You told me you were infatuated with her, but it was like a ‘boyish crush’.” She said, going air quotations at her father’s words. Koga snorted lightly at her daughter’s imitation of him. 

“You’re right, it doesn’t count.” 

“So, did you ever like...you know....” Kanade stopped, her words plucked from her mouth as soon as she spoke. She scratched the back of her head as she felt sweat prickling at her forehead. This was tougher than she thought. Koga looked at her expectedly, prompting her to continue. Kanade sucked in a quick breath, mustered her pride, and went for it. 

“A boy.” 

“A boy?” 

“Did you ever like a boy?” 

Koga’s blue eyes were wide as he pondered this. Did he ever like a boy? Why would she ask him such a simple question at this time of-

Wait. 

Suddenly, Koga gasped as his hand shot out to grasp her arm, making Kanade jump at his sudden outburst. She didn’t expect her father to light up with excitement, it was almost comical. And frightening. He looked at her and spoke, his bright smile never faltering. 

“Are you serious?”

“W-what?” 

“You like her?” 

“I-“ 

“Moroha, you like her?” 

Kanade’s mouth was gaping like a fish out of water, her dumbstruck blue eyes looking at her father’s glittery ones. She tried to speak, but the only sounds that came out of her mouth were unintelligible stammers. Her face flushed furiously at how quickly her father found her out, turning away as her father stood up. Koga paced around the room excitedly, trying his best to keep his wheezes and cackles to himself. 

“Oh this is just rich! It happening again!”

Kanade’s head whipped around to face him, looking at her father with concern. Did he suddenly go bonkers? 

“What do you mean?!” She whispered furiously, waving her hands in an attempt to quiet her father’s laughing. 

“I used to like Moroha’s mother! And you look like me and she looks like her! Granted, she has the mutt’s face, but still! Oh this is too good! History is repeating itself!” 

“W-wait! So you don’t have a problem with this?”

“Well of course not! You’re my daughter, you may love whom you love. As long as your happy, I don’t care. Unless they’re a jackass.” He said, making his way back to the pile of furs and wrapping an arm around Kanade’s shoulder. Kanade sighed in relief and giggled, savoring the feeling of the weight being lifted from her shoulders. How could she have doubted her father’s love for her? She was so stupid. Well, it was in the past now. 

“I’m glad you’re ok with this.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Ginta and Hakkaku are my closest friends, and I don’t mind that they’re together.” 

“I know I know, but I’m not your best friend, I’m your daughter.” 

“Well when you put it like that-“ 

Kanade snorted loudly at her father’s dejected look, her eyes crinkling with happiness. Soon their laughter died down to peaceful silence. They savored it for a moment before Kanade spoke again. 

“So, did you?” 

“Did I what?”

“Did you ever like a boy?” 

Kanade watched as her father’s face changed. His eyes became half lidded, and it was almost as if she could see his life flickering in his eyes. Memories whipping though his mind as the mood became somber. He smiled softly, though it never reached his eyes. 

“There was someone-“

“Who?!”

“Calm down! We were children, I wouldn’t really call it ‘love’. But he was my best friend, not like Ginta and Hakkaku. They’re like my brothers, but he...he was different. We were friends for a couple of years until one day he just...left with his family. I never knew why and I was devastated, but it got better over the years.” His face and voice revealed the complete opposite, however. It wasn’t hard to tell. He quickly regained his composure and spoke again, the familiar spark coming back. 

“He was an asshole though! He would make fun of how short I was. I couldn’t help it! I didn’t have my growth spurt until after he left, so I had to suffer his insistent teasing. One time, I tried to jump off of some tree branch, thinking I could glide like the adults could, and I fell flat on my face. He watched me fall and instead of helping me, he called me ‘little bird’ for the rest of the week! You couldn’t imagine the embarrassment I felt-“ 

And on and on it continued, Kanade listening intently to her father’s stories, giggling and mocking his elaborate hand motions as he re-enacted them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later, as Koga was teaching Kanade how to do a specific weave for a basket, two guardsmen walked up to him. 

“Chief, the boys up front caught someone trying to sneak in. They say he looks like he’s from another tribe.” 

Koga sighed and put down the weave, moving to get up before Kanade places her hand on his knee. 

“Let me go with you.”

“Kanade-“

“Come on! I need to learn at some point.” 

Koga narrowed his eyes at his daughter before shaking his head, sighing. Kanade’s squealed in excitement and got up, following behind her father and the two men with a spring in her step. They stepped through the waterfall and out to the field. Behind some trees, she could make out two young guards in a verbal quarrel with a tall, muscled man. The man was holding his hands up in surrender, trying to reason with the guards as they yelled at him. 

The guards heard the approaching footsteps of their chief and sighed in relief, stepping out of the shrubbery whilst grasping the man’s arms, pulling him along with them. 

“He says he knows you chief.” 

Koga came to a sudden stop once the man emerged, his eyes widening and his breath hitching. Kanade stopped behind him and watched her father carefully. 

She had never seen him so...stunted. Not since Moroha came to the den. 

Suddenly, she remembered the look in her father’s eyes when he spoke about the boy he once knew. She remembered how distant he looked, as if he was in another dimension. Another time. 

His eyes were soft then, now they were wide with agony. 

Even through the deafening roar of the waterfall, she heard it. Demons were different when it came to understanding a person’s feelings. If someone couldn’t read their emotions, they could hear their body’s responses if they focused hard enough. 

She heard how his heart skipped a beat as soon as the man came out of the trees. How he stifled a gasp. 

She can hear his heart pounding against his chest. 

His blood running cold while his face flushed lightly, tinting his cheeks pink. 

She turned to the mystery man and saw how he looked down towards his feet, not willing to meet the chief’s eyes. She could smell hesitation, grief and maybe, some fear in him. 

Wait. 

“Chief?”

Koga gulped and blinked several times, his voice wavering a bit as he spoke. 

“Yes, I-I do.” 

Kanade tried her best to hide her excited grin as she looked between her father and the mystery man. 

‘So,’ she thought, ‘it was him.’


End file.
